Hibristofilia
by shellylovegood97
Summary: Hermione Granger es una mujer polaca que a causa de la persecución de judíos en su país, se ve obligada a huir, por juegos del destino, termina trabajando como agente secreta de la Policía Soviética, dónde le encomiendan una misión suicida, en la que debe matar a uno de los personajes más importantes del Reich, pero todo se complica cuando se enamora de su víctima.
1. Chapter 1

Había llegado a aquel punto por golpes del destino, no era su plan, bien lo sabía Dios, aquello no había sido lo que había planeado, sin embargo, ahí estaba, en una pequeñísima habitación en territorio ruso, esperando su siguiente misión, nadie pensaría que aquel rostro con mejillas tersas y enormes ojos avellana, era el rostro de una asesina.

No mataba por gusto, ni mucho menos, mataba para sobrevivir, eran ellos o ella, así de sencillo, muchas veces había maquinado planes para escapar, pero no había manera, siempre estaba rodeada, siempre estaba a un error de una muerte segura, o peor aún, a un error de ser atrapada.

Escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta. -¿Está lista, señorita Granger?- Dijo una voz en ruso del otro lado.

-Enseguida salgo.- Respondió ella en el mismo idioma.

Ya estaba lista, en realidad tenía una hora esperando que alguien viniera a buscarla, nunca la dejaban descansar demasiado tiempo, y sinceramente, aunque le hubiesen dado toda una semana para ella, no habría podido dormir más de unas pocas horas.

Salió con paso tranquilo y expresión indiferente, el guardia que la había llamado caminaba unos pasos delante de ella sin voltear a mirarla, la enorgullecía ese miedo que producía en las personas, incluso aquel hombre, que debía medir más de metro ochenta y pesar el doble que ella, le temía, podía notarlo en la forma en que tensaba los músculos y caminaba con dificultad.

-Él la espera adentro.- Dijo casi sin voz.

Hermione hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y abrió la puerta que se tendía frente a ella, para entrar a una estancia no más grande que su habitación donde había una mesa y dos sillas, sin ninguna ventana, nunca, jamás había ventanas.

-Largas vacaciones.- Murmuró en inglés cuando vio al hombre sentado frente a ella.

El tipo sonrió lentamente. –No somos nada sin ti.- Se escuchaba un deje de sarcasmo en su voz que a Hermione le irritaba a sobremanera.

-¿Para qué soy buena, señor Scrimgeour?- Preguntó.

El hombre se levantó y la tomó por los hombros, con un gesto que pretendía ser amistoso pero que a ella le heló la sangre, sin embargo, seguía con su atención fija en el hombre, con expresión indiferente.

-Has llegado a la cúspide, mi pequeña niña.- Dijo suavemente. –Te enviaremos a Alemania, a casa de Theodore Nott.-

Hermione mantuvo su expresión indiferente, pero por dentro estaba escandalizada ¿Theodore Nott? ¿Nada más y nada menos que el cabecilla del Leibstandarte-SS de Tom Riddle? No esperaba aquello, no tan pronto, era lógico que en algún momento la enviarían directo a la tumba, pero siempre pensó que sería más sutil.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo permitirá Nott que una polaca irrumpa en su casa?- Masculló.

En eso, la puerta se abrió, lo que hizo pensar a Hermione que los estaban escuchando, y el aristocrático Teniente Theodore Nott entró con los ojos fijos en ella.

-Llega tarde, Teniente.- Murmuró el hombre, soltando a Hermione.

-Si no se empeñara en mantener en secreto la ubicación de este lugar, créame, habría llegado mucho antes.- Dijo el muchacho con voz casual.

-Señorita Granger, es tiempo de darle un voto de confianza.- Sonrió el hombre. –Theodore Nott, lleva dos años siéndole muy útil a nuestra causa, y ahora, vamos a dar un golpe contundente, con su ayuda.-

-¿Es ella?- Preguntó Theodore con una mueca de desagrado. -¿Tan… pequeña?- Susurró con un tono que a Hermione le pareció ofensivo.

-Mínima ¿No cree?- Se burló Scrimgeour –Pero es también nuestra arma más letal.-

El teniente se encogió de hombros, mientras más inofensiva se viera, mucho mejor.

-Agradecería una explicación detallada de mi misión.- Dijo Hermione firme.

-Bien, señorita Granger, pasará una temporada con el Señor Nott en su casa, se hará pasar por una prima lejana, una que estaba de vacaciones en América, y que al regreso decidió que visitaría a su queridísimo primo, en esa estancia, que ha de durar tres meses, ni un día más, ni uno menos, su misión es asesinar a Draco Malfoy.-

Hermione pestañeó un par de veces. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Querían que asesinara al ministro de propaganda de Tom Riddle en su cara? Era una misión suicida, no volvería con vida. Sin embargo, no le quedó otro remedio que asentir lentamente.

-¿Cuándo es mi partida?- Preguntó suavemente.

-Ahora mismo, su equipaje la espera en el avión.-

Dos guardias entraron y le vendaron los ojos, a pesar de haber matado a 62 personas en nombre de esa asociación rusa, no confiaban en ella, si hubiese podido escapar, y le hubiesen preguntado la sede de la Policía Soviética con un taladro atravesándole la cabeza, habría muerto, pues ni siquiera estaba cien por ciento segura de que fuese en territorio ruso.

Cuando le quitaron la venda, Hermione sólo pudo ver árboles bajo ella, Nott no estaba ahí, así que asumió que se encontraría con él en otro lugar, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco sencillo y el cabello recogido, tomó la carpeta que estaba en el asiento junto al suyo y comenzó a leer su nueva identidad, Jean Nott, hija de una tía abuela de Theodore Nott, decía cada detalle de la vida del hombre y por supuesto, de Jean, leyó y releyó las hojas hasta sentirse segura, también había una descripción de cómo debía asesinar al señor Malfoy, envenenándolo, lo cual no era su estilo, luego, se permitió dormir un poco.

Para cuando el avión aterrizó, se había formulado mil preguntas y no había conseguido ninguna respuesta, al bajarse, un oficial Nazi le entregó su equipaje con una enorme y blanca sonrisa, ella se la devolvió mecánicamente y miró al hombre que caminaba hacia ella con expresión de felicidad.

-¡Prima Jean!- Dijo el teniente acercándosele para abrazarla, a su lado, iba una muchacha rubia que se escondía tras unas gafas, y al otro lado, el blanco, la razón por la que Hermione iba a morir en tres meses, ni un día más, ni un día menos. Draco Malfoy, con cara de pocos amigos y porte aristocrático.

-¡Theodore! ¡Te extrañé tanto!- Dijo en perfecto alemán con una sonrisa enorme.

Para cuando se separaron Hermione sintió que habían pasado años, otro oficial tomó su equipaje y lo metió en un auto detrás de ellos.

-Querida prima, él es Draco Malfoy, ministro de propaganda.- Hermione le tendió la mano, que él estrechó con algo de rudeza. –Y ella es Luna Lovegood, mi asistente.- Hermione hizo lo mismo con la rubia, que le regaló una bonita sonrisa.

-Un verdadero placer conocerlos.- Dijo con tono dulce.

Subieron al auto, en completo silencio, la muchachita rubia iba adelante con el oficial que conducía, y hablaban sobre el clima a media voz, Hermione iba en la parte de atrás entre los dos hombres.

-¿Cómo está la tía Adeline?- Preguntó Theodore al notar el incómodo silencio.

-Maravillosamente.- Murmuró ella. –Al parecer le ha sentado muy bien la temporada que está pasando en Italia, pues tiene tiempo sin escribir.- Dijo casi mecánicamente.

-Sabes cómo es, cuando está en un lugar donde hay hombres y mesas de juego, olvida todo.-

Hermione río con gracia.

-Mi querida madre…- Murmuró. Un sabor amargo se quedó en su boca al decir esas palabras, pensó su querida madre, su verdadera querida madre que, sospechaba, estaba metros bajo tierra.

El Teniente le regaló una sonrisa que a Hermione le pareció medianamente sincera, y ella se la devolvió, junto con un apretón afectuoso en la mano, no hablaron más en todo el viaje, pero Hermione tampoco soltó la mano de su "primo".

Al llegar a la enorme casa todos bajaron con parsimonia, excepto el Señor Malfoy, que entró rápidamente a la mansión.

-¿Vive aquí?- Le preguntó ella a Theodore mirando el lugar por donde se había ido.

-No, estará aquí unos meses. Tres.- Respondió él mirándola fijo.

-Ni un día más, ni un día menos.- Murmuró ella mirando la puerta de la enorme casa.

Theodore hizo ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Hermione caminó detrás del muchacho y entró a la casa que parecían estar preparando para una fiesta, la gente caminaba de acá para allá con jarrones atiborrados de flores, bandejas llenas de confites y banderas rojas con la famosa esvástica que colgaban de lo más alto de la escalera, ella se sintió tan incómoda, estaba en terreno enemigo, y ni siquiera sabía si podía confiar en Theodore Nott.

-La señorita Lovegood te mostrará tu habitación, Jean.- Dijo sonriente, esa sonrisa tan característica de los alemanes, fría, con hileras de dientes blancos y perfectos.

Hermione siguió a la muchacha rubia escaleras arriba, iban en silencio, finalmente llegaron a una habitación muy bonita, espaciosa y con un enorme ventanal, se sintió medianamente a gusto, su maleta ya estaba ahí.

-Su primo le ha organizado una fiesta de bienvenida, señorita Nott.- Dijo la muchacha mirándola con vergüenza. –Será en un par de horas, puede arreglarse y ponerse cómoda, si lo desea, puedo traerle una mucama que le sirva- Preguntó.

-No, muchas gracias, puedo hacerlo sola.- Respondió ella dulcemente.

-¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle?-

Hermione negó levemente, aunque había mil cosas que podría pedir en ese momento, el tono de temor con el que habló la muchacha le dejó un sinsabor en la boca.

Hermione se quedó sola y miró a su alrededor, subió su maleta a la cama y comenzó a meter sus vestidos y abrigos de piel en el enorme armario, había también en su maleta, un neceser con los más caros perfumes alemanes y americanos, jabones, esponjas, mascarillas y demás cosas que le parecían innecesarias, además, en una bolsa de tela, el veneno, un par de armas y balas, en el forro de la maleta sentía algo extraño, tomó unas tijeras y lo abrió por la mitad, había dinero, mucho dinero, miles y miles de dólares. Hermione se llevó una mano a los labios, impresionada.

Si terminaba esa misión, si lograba sobrevivir y escapar, Scrimgeour le estaba obsequiando el bien más preciado, lo único que le podía quedar, le estaba dando su libertad.

Se sentó para tomar un poco de aire, aquello le había llegado muy hondo, cuando le encargaron aquella misión pensó en cumplirla y finalmente, intentar volver sin demasiado ímpetu, pero ahora era menester que sobreviviera, tenía que sobrevivir y escapar. Tenía que ser libre.

Pasó un buen rato organizando todo, metió las armas en una caja fuerte que había en el armario, le habría encantado volver a leer la carpeta de datos, pero por seguridad la había dejado en el avión, así que se deshizo el recogido, se quitó la ropa y entró al baño, se sentó al borde de la tina mientras esta se llenaba y comenzó a curiosear entre las espumas que había en el lavabo, llenó de unas cuantas la tina y se sumergió.

Debió haberse quedado dormida, porque escuchó un par de golpes suaves en la puerta.

-Señorita Nott ¿Se encuentra bien?- Reconoció la voz de la asistente del Teniente Nott del otro lado.

-Perfectamente, por favor, deme un minuto.- Respondió con voz patosa, la muchacha debió escuchar pues segundos después pudo oír la puerta de la pieza cerrándose.

Terminó de bañarse y salió, se peinó con un recogido casual y se puso un vestido rojo largo de escote cuadrado, y zapatos de tacón alto, se puso unos guantes blancos que le llegaban a los codos y salió, la muchachita rubia la esperaba afuera, enfundada en un vestido azul.

-Está usted preciosa.- Le dijo sonriente, Hermione sonrió dulcemente y bajaron las escaleras, abajo ya había bastante gente, divisó a Theodore que hablaba tranquilamente con dos hombres de mediana edad, ambos vestidos con uniforme de gala, él volteó a mirarla.

-Aquí está, mi queridísima prima.- Dijo tendiéndole la mano a Hermione, que la tomó con fingido cariño. –Esta preciosa dama, es Jean Nott.-

Los hombres le besaron la mano presentándose cada uno, ella les regaló una sonrisa tímida.

-La belleza de la mujer alemana.- Dijo uno.

Y Hermione sonrió más ampliamente, que hombre tan tonto, pensó, y por la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Nott, asumió que él pensó igual.

-Caballeros, si me disculpan, voy a bailar con mi prima.-

Ambos fueron a la pista de baile, donde había varias parejas más, entre ellas, Draco Malfoy con una mujer alta de cabello castaño muy claro y liso, Hermione le escrutó un segundo y en seguida volteó la cara a su pareja, que le puso una mano en la cintura y con la otra, tomó elegantemente la de la muchacha y comenzó una danza lenta.

-Sonríe.- Le murmuró Nott.

Por un momento se había sumido en sus pensamientos y había dejado de lado a Jean Nott, sonrió ampliamente comenzó a hablar de cosas triviales con el muchacho, hasta que la música se detuvo y todas las parejas se separaron para aplaudir y cambiar, la muchacha castaña que bailaba con Draco tomó a Theodore, y Draco no tuvo más remedio sino relevar al Teniente en la tarea.

-Señorita Nott.- Dijo seriamente, sin cambiar su expresión.

Hermione le regaló una sonrisa dulce e inocente, esa sonrisa silenciosa y tímida de las mujeres que acostumbran a tejer y pintar, esa sonrisa que no despertaba más que calidez y confianza, esa sonrisa que había practicado tantas veces y que se le hacía tan sencillo esbozar.

-Parece muy unida con el Señor Nott.- Comentó incómodo el rubio.

-Somos como hermanos.- Respondió ella con naturalidad.

-Es extraño que nunca haya escuchado de usted.-

-Además del cariño que nos profesamos mutuamente, no soy nadie relevante en la vida de mi primo.- Expresó ella con gracia.

Draco asintió levemente, la miraba de una manera extraña, por un momento Hermione se permitió mirar a sus profundos ojos grises y se asustó, sonrió más ampliamente deseando que la pieza terminara, pues por un momento había entrado en un estado de pánico absoluto, un pánico que no había sentido nunca, cuando terminó de bailar, aplaudió generosamente e hizo una reverencia.

-Si me disculpa.- Susurró, y se fue con paso tranquilo hasta la mesa de bebidas, de donde tomó un largo trago de champaña.

Estaba aterrada de lo que había visto en aquellos ojos platino, Draco Malfoy tenía fama de sanguinario, pero al momento en que le miró, pudo comprobar para su pesar, que no sólo era cruel, sino que Draco Malfoy, era de esas personas a las que hay que temerles, de esas personas que no tienen nada que perder, que no le temen a la muerte, porque la vida les ha tratado bastante mal.


	2. La llegada

-¿Sedienta?- Preguntó Nott a su lado.

-Ese hombre…- Susurró Hermione. –Lo he visto en otro lado.- Explicó.

-Panfletos, propaganda, películas…- Dijo Theodore. –No te entiendo.-

Hermione asintió levemente, pero no, no se refería a eso, no se refería a panfletos, ni propagandas, ni a la televisión que no le permitían mirar en la Policía, era algo más, como si le conociera de otro lado, como si supiera algo sobre él. Le volvió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo y supo que él le miraba igualmente.

-Averigüe qué sabe él de mí.- Masculló Hermione más rudamente de lo que planeaba.

Theodore Nott asintió sonriendo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa mecánicamente, se tomaron de la mano y volvieron a la pista de baile, para cuando la fiesta acabó, ella ya tenía bastante rato en su cuarto.

No podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama, se sentía amenazada, esta no era una misión como las demás, en las demás misiones, llegaba a un lugar, mataba a un tipo y salía de aquel lugar, nunca había tenido que dormir bajo el techo del enemigo, con la amenaza latente en ella. Sin embargo, esta misión tenía una recompensa diferente, ya no le darían unos pocos días en una soleada playa de América, o un festín en su nombre, le darían su libertad, su vida, algo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, la posibilidad de decidir.

-Malfoy.- Dijo Theodore con naturalidad pasándole un habano al rubio. -¿Qué te ha parecido mi prima Jean?- Preguntó casual.

Draco Malfoy levantó la mirada del tablero de ajedrez y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. –Una chica maravillosa, sin duda.- Respondió de forma automática.

-Maravillosa, tiene múltiples dones.- Comentó. –Baila, teje, pinta, muy elocuente diría yo.-

-Mañana podemos llevarla al campo, que conozca el lago.- Dijo el rubio mirando el tablero.

-Que maravillosa idea has tenido.-

Ambos hombres miraron el tablero aspirando su habano, cada uno pensando en cosas diferentes, uno pensaba en la muchacha castaña, la forma en que bailaba y caminaba elegantemente, el olor que desprendía su cabello castaño, la curva de su espalda y sus finas maneras, y el otro, tranquilamente en su siguiente movimiento.

-Jaque mate.- Murmuró Nott con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se sintió extrañamente descansada, quizá se debía a la cama decente en la que por fin podía dormir, se estiró y miró a su alrededor, en cualquier momento podía entrar alguien y dispararle, había sido imprudente dormir sin un arma cerca, pensó, pero a quién engañaba, ni forrada en armas podía salir viva de esa, se levantó molesta y fue a tomar un baño.

-Señorita Nott.- Escuchó del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, se acercó para abrir enrollada en su albornoz.

-Buenos días, señorita Lovegood, por favor, llámeme Jean.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jean.- Repitió la mujer. –El desayuno está servido, señorita, los caballeros le esperan.- Dijo sonriente.

-Bajo en un minuto, discúlpeme con ellos.-

La mujer rubia salió de la habitación y ella sacó un bonito vestido blanco y unos botines, se vistió, se dejó el cabello suelto y bajó para reunirse con sus anfitriones, se sintió extrañamente atraída cuando vio al Señor Malfoy con una camisa sencilla azul claro y unos pantalones finos color beige, tomando café mientras charlaba con su "primo" y otro hombre.

-Buenos días caballeros.- Dijo dando una reverencia.

-¡Jean! ¡Has decidido despertar, dormilona!- La voz de Nott, fría y determinante hacía un extraño contraste con sus palabras. –Goyle, ella es mi prima Jean.-

Hermione le tomó la mano elegantemente a la nueva figura, que se la besó con torpeza.

-Pero vamos a desayunar, nos espera un maravilloso día.-

Todos siguieron a Nott al comedor, y se sentaron bastante separados unos de otros.

-Cuéntame, Jean ¿A qué parte de América fuiste?- Preguntó Goyle con una sonrisa tosca.

-Pues, pasé unas semanas en Cuba, otro tiempo en Argentina, Venezuela, Ecuador, de todo un poco.- Explicó sonriente.

-¿Qué lugar te gustó más?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-Sin duda Cuba.- Respondió ella. –Las personas tienen un aire alegre que se contagia con facilidad. La playa, el clima tropical, el sol dorándote la piel… preciosa.-

Durante el desayuno hablaron de los múltiples viajes de Hermione, seguido de la experiencia del Señor Goyle en América, Malfoy sólo miraba atentamente y asentía.

-Señor Malfoy ¿Qué hay de usted? ¿Ha viajado a América alguna vez?-

Draco miró a Hermione de una forma indescifrable, que la hizo pensar que había comentado algún improperio, sin embargo, no borró su sonrisa dulce hasta que el hombre respondió.

-No, jamás he viajado a América, sinceramente, nunca he salido de Europa.- Sorbió un poco de vino. –Y tampoco me gustaría hacerlo, ya hay lugares bastantes desagradables aquí.- Murmuró con tono despectivo.

Hermione se revolvió incómoda en su asiento, sin embargo, soltó una risa suave y elegante, que fue coreada por Luna Lovegood, el señor Malfoy sonrió galantemente y el tema quedó zanjado. Durante el resto del desayuno, el postre y el café, Draco Malfoy no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la Señorita Jean Nott.

-Prima, el señor Malfoy ha tenido la magnífica idea de llevarte al campo, tenemos una casa preciosa junto a un lago, el clima está perfecto para nadar.-

Hermione sonrió nerviosa, y asintió efusivamente. –Me fascina el campo.- Dijo con entusiasmo.-Permíteme subir a arreglarme y bajaré en seguida.-

Hermione subió las escaleras casi corriendo pero con elegancia, Theodore se quedó mirando hasta que Goyle llamó su atención.

-Nott.- Dijo firmemente, él volteó a mirarlo con expresión neutra. –Debo irme, pero espero que consideres este negocio que te hago, me encantaría una mano allá.- Comentó, y dándole un apretón de manos, salió, no sin antes detenerse a hacer el saludo del partido en la puerta, al que ambos hombres, Nott y Malfoy, respondieron.

-¿Aceptarás la oferta de Goyle? – Le preguntó Draco encendiendo un habano.

Theodore negó levemente aspirando del suyo. –No, estoy muy bien aquí, Draco, es un honor ser escolta de Riddle, pero ambos sabemos que no estoy en condiciones.-

Draco Malfoy lo miró fijamente mientras asentía. – ¿Te encargarás entonces de la central aquí o quieres que te envíe a algún campo? Puedes hacer mucho dinero en Belsen.-

-Ya tengo mucho dinero.- Dijo Theodore Nott y ambos rieron. –Déjame un tiempo aquí para descansar, al menos mientras mi prima pueda acompañarme, luego, iré a dónde me envíes.-

Draco asintió complacido.

-¿Se va antes o después de mi estadía?- Preguntó.

-Después, tengo entendido que se va unos días después de tu partida.-

En eso, la muchacha bajó en un vestido sencillo y zapatos de campo, con un bonito sombrero.

-¡Lista, caballeros!- Dijo sonriente.

Draco iba adelante con Theodore al volante, delante y detrás de su auto, iban otros dos llenos de oficiales, Jean hablaba animadamente sobre alguna obra de teatro que vio en América, pero Draco no podía prestarle demasiada atención, porque hablaba muy rápido, cosa que le parecía encantadora, no le había preguntado por considerarlo imprudente, pero suponía que Jean tenía sólo un par de años menos que él, sin embargo, parecía una niña caprichosa y sensual, tenía las mejillas rosadas y tersas todo el tiempo, y del cabello se le escapan rizos rebeldes, sin embargo, había algo en su mirada que la hacía ver mayor, pero aún no alcanzaba a distinguir que era.

Jean le inspiraba ternura, pero no por ello le inspiraba confianza.

Al llegar a la casa de campo los oficiales se quedaron cerca, Hermione y Luna subieron al segundo piso a ponerse sus bañadores, Jean se negó a bañarse sola en el lago, por lo que Luna se vio obligada a meterse con ella.

-¿Encuentra muy aburrido trabajar con mi primo?- Preguntó mientras disfrutaba el agua.

Luna sonrió soñadora. –Para nada, el señor Nott es una persona sumamente interesante.- Murmuró.

Hermione la miró con perspicacia, Luna ponía un tono dulce a sus palabras, y había notado que le miraba cuando él parecía absorto en alguna conversación, podía notar la fascinación de la muchacha por el teniente, pero se preguntaba si aquel hombre gigante y frío podría alguna vez sentir algo por nadie, claro que aquello no debía importar, al tamaño, se refería, pues incluso ella, tan pequeñita y delicada, no se creía capaz de sentir nada por nadie.

Incluso en la adversidad aquella vena romántica de Hermione salía a flote, muchas veces, cuando disparaba a algún hombre en el pecho, se preguntaba si le hacía un favor disparándole al corazón, si ya no lo habría matado otra mujer desde adentro, y se reía de sí misma.

Luna la vio sonriendo y la miró con extrañeza.

-¿No le afecta la guerra, Jean?- Preguntó suavemente.

Hermione la miró con comprensión y sonrió más ampliamente.

-No es mi guerra.- Dijo sencillamente, y siguió nadando, eso era lo que más le dolía de su condición, el silencio absoluto, nadie sabía cómo se sentía, nadie sabía si le afectaba o no, si quería o no estar en un lugar, era un peón, una simple pieza de la que se desharían fácilmente, ahí estaba la prueba, la habían enviado a una misión suicida, tanto Scrimgeour como Nott sabían que sería su última misión, y sinceramente, una parte de ella se sentía liberada, como si se graduara de una larga y ardua carrera.

Nadó durante un rato antes de verse sola en el lago, Luna se sentó a tomar sol, y un rato más tarde, el Señor Malfoy se zambulló nadando un gran tramo, Hermione pudo ver su cuerpo tonificado y bien formado, era bastante alto, guapo, aristocrático, Hermione le miraba con una sonrisita, y él se acercaba a ella nadando.

-¿Le ha gustado, señorita Jean?- Preguntó pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-¿Disculpe?- Hermione enrojeció.

-El lago, que si le ha gustado.- Murmuró él severamente levantando una ceja.

-Oh, muchísimo, hace un poco de frío, pero por lo demás, es precioso.- Dijo sonriente.

El señor Malfoy no dijo nada más, salió del lago y ella le siguió para almorzar.

-Señorita Nott.- Llamó Malfoy su atención. –Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero me gustaría saber, a qué se dedica.-

Hermione sonrió levemente. –Soy heredera.- Se burló, sus tres acompañantes soltaron una carcajada, ninguno comentó nada más sobre el tema, sin embargo, el Señor Malfoy parecía muy interesado en la historia familiar de la joven Nott.

-¿Su madre es alemana?- Preguntó.

Hermione asintió sorbiendo vino. –Por supuesto, mi madre es hermana de la abuela de Nott, la menor de todas, me tuvo algo mayor, pero ya ve, soy sana y hermosa.- Sonrió levemente.

-Lo veo…- Murmuró Malfoy misteriosamente, Luna y Theodore se miraron, y luego miraron a Hermione, que sonrió complacida, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Malfoy, que parecía no haber notado el tono de seducción en sus palabras, porque cortaba la carne con entusiasmo.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila, volvieron a la casa de Theodore Nott, y cada uno fue a su alcoba a dormir.

Así fueron pasando las semanas, y cada día veía menos a sus anfitriones, pues a veces la sacaban a cabalgar, o la llevaban de compras, a conocer gente, a alguna cena, pero nunca demasiado tiempo. Un día cuando se preparaba para acostarse, tocaron a su puerta, Hermione se acercó a abrir, era Luna Lovegood.

-¿Sí, señorita Lovegood?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Por favor llámeme Luna.- Respondió ella sonriente. –Quería hablar un segundo con usted.-

Hermione le hizo una seña para que pasara, y ella entró avergonzada.

-Señorita Jean, el señor Nott debe realizar un viaje esta semana, es importante que lo haga, ya sabe, por su condición.- Hermione asintió levemente, pero la verdad es que no entendía, pues no había nada en la información que le dieron que insinuara alguna enfermedad. –Me preguntaba si sería muy incómodo para usted quedarse un par de días con el Señor Malfoy.-

Hermione sonrió levemente y negó. –Despreocúpate, Luna, puedo perfectamente quedarme con el Señor Malfoy, siempre y cuando a él no le moleste.-

Luna, le agradeció con la mirada. –No le molestará.- Dijo saliendo, y antes de irse, añadió misteriosamente. –Ha sido él quien ha ofrecido quedarse para hacerle compañía.-

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta, pensativa, luego se metió a la cama y por primera vez en unos años, se quedó dormida al instante.


	3. Capítulo tres

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó por un leve alboroto en la sala de estar, Luna no le había informado la naturaleza o el tiempo de estadía del viaje, pero parecían semanas, pues los hombres de servicio bajaban y bajaban con baúles, Hermione, aún en bata de dormir, se asomó, y vio a Luna anotando cosas en una libreta.

-Señorita Luna.- La llamó, ella la miró y se acomodó las gafas en el puente de la nariz con una encantadora sonrisa. –Disculpe mi impertinencia ¿El viaje será muy largo?- Preguntó.

-No hay problema.- La disculpó. –No, señorita, dos semanas a lo mucho ¿Le preocupa? De todas maneras aún tiene mes y medio para disfrutar a su primo.-

Hermione sonrió. –Tiene usted razón, sólo quería saber. ¿Le acompaña?- Preguntó. – ¿O simplemente se toma un descanso?-

Luna río levemente. -¿Descanso?- Negó. –Le acompaño, el Señor Nott no funciona sin esta libreta.- Explicó, pero Hermione sabía que no funcionaba sin ella.

Volvió a su alcoba para vestirse, pero debió tardar demasiado en la bañera, porque cuando salió, Theodore se despedía de Malfoy en la puerta, ella bajó rápido y se plantó frente a él.

-Volveré en unas semanas, prima.- Le dijo Theodore.- Espero que la compañía del Señor Malfoy te parezca agradable.-

Hermione hizo una leve reverencia. –Por supuesto.- Murmuró, y dio un abrazo al teniente. –Vuelve pronto y sano, primo.-

Ambos sonrieron, se miraron un minuto, Hermione quiso decirle que tenía miedo, pero no le conocía, y Malfoy les miraba atento, Theodore quiso decirle que no fuese a hacer nada que pusiera en peligro aquella misión, pero supo que no era necesario, Hermione había demostrado ser una profesional. Sin poder evitarlo, la mano de Theodore subió hasta el rostro de Hermione y se posó en su mejilla, la acarició suavemente, pobre chiquilla, pensó, tan pequeñita, tan diminuta, que uno pensaría que sus piernas se romperían con el peso de aquella misión, quitó su mano y se fue.

Hermione se quedó helada, a pesar de haber besado y abrazado al teniente durante las semanas que llevaba en la mansión, ningún gesto había sido tan personal como ese leve roce en su mejilla.

-Cuídate.- Murmuró luego, y la puerta se cerró, dejando a Hermione adentro, sola, con su presa.

-Volverá sano.- Dijo Draco Malfoy, para luego subir las escaleras, Hermione sólo se quedó ahí, mirando la puerta cerrada, pensando si lograría salir algún día de aquel círculo de horror en el que estaba metida, miró al suelo y luego respiró hondo, subió las escaleras dispuesta a matar el tiempo en el salón de pintura que su querido primo había acondicionado para ella.

Se sentó mirando el lienzo en blanco, suspiró y comenzó a pintar un paisaje monótono y simple, era buena en eso, era lo que hacía antes de la guerra, pintar en su colegio de señoritas, Hermione era una niña muy normal, iba a un colegio Judío, tenía un novio, incluso, Ronald… pobre Ronald, era tan dulce y torpe, era, porque también debía estar muerto, se preguntó si todo aquello que alguna vez conoció estaría en los confines de la tierra, y con ese pensamiento la atrapó el Señor Malfoy.

-Muy bonito, Señorita Nott.- Dijo detrás de ella, haciéndola dar un salto.

Hermione se volteó con una sonrisa. –Señor Malfoy.- Susurró. –Puede llamarme Jean, si no es mucho pedir.-

-Jean.- Repitió él, Hermione deseó llamarse así, Jean, tan bonito como salía de sus labios, se asustó al encontrarse con ese pensamiento. –Pinta muy bien.- Dijo mirando el lienzo.

-No lo sé ¿No lo ve vacío?- Preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza.

-Para nada, refleja todo lo que usted refleja.- Dijo, y ante la mirada desentendida de Hermione, añadió. –Simpleza.-

Sintió el calor en sus mejillas y vio como él sonreía casi imperceptiblemente.

-Dígame algo, Señorita Jean ¿A qué le teme?- Preguntó acercándose a ella.

Hermione se sintió mareada, Draco Malfoy olía a menta y dentífrico.

-¿En general?- Preguntó intentando mantener la compostura, casi no notó cuando Draco asintió. –Vaya, no lo sé, a nada, creo.- Murmuró confundida.

-Se nota.- Dijo él.

Hermione pareció volver a la tierra. -¿Perdón?-

-Se nota que no le teme a nada.- Explicó él. –En sus ojos.- Hermione sentía el corazón en la garganta cuando él levantó la mano para quitarle un rizo de la cara. –Usted ya lo perdió todo.- Susurró.

Ella se quedó ahí, sin decir nada, su mente galopaba muy rápido ¿A qué se refería? ¿La había descubierto? ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Debía reírse? Pero Draco sólo se alejó un poco de ella dejándola atónita.

-Venga, vamos a comer, venía a avisarle.- Le tendió la mano que Hermione tomó como si fuese un robot, y juntos bajaron al comedor.

En el auto, Theodore miraba absorto por la ventana, estaba preocupado, confiaba en Granger, pero quizás no tanto, su pellejo estaba en las finas manos de la castaña, en esos pensamientos navegaba cuando escuchó la voz dulce de su asistente.

-Al llegar.- Dijo mirando la libreta que parecía una extensión de su brazo. -¿Prefiere comer o ir directo a quirófano?- Preguntó, Theodore sonrió, ampliamente, y sólo la miró. –Señor…- Susurró ella.

-¿Tu qué consideras mejor?- Preguntó.

Luna miró su libreta. –Creo que debería comer antes, el viaje… es largo.- Murmuró.

-Y la compañía es buena.- Dijo Theodore, viendo como los ojos de Luna brillaban. –Comeremos primero.-

Luna asintió efusiva y anotó con rapidez en su libreta.

-Luna Lovegood.- Murmuró Nott mirando por la ventana. –Gracias.- Dijo volteando la vista hacia ella.

Luna abrió mucho los ojos. -¿Por qué?- Preguntó.

Theodore sonrió ampliamente, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. –Por esa sonrisa.-

Se miraron un momento más, y luego ambos voltearon a la ventana, Luna le quería, no podía negárselo más, quería a su jefe, al principio le parecía frío y hostil, pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de sus carencias, porque sí, Theodore Nott, con todo el dinero, tenía carencias, emocionales, claro, cuando enfermó, se le rompió el corazón, pero viendo las mejorías, mejoraba ella también. Le quería, le quería mucho, quería tomar su mano grande y masculina, besar su mejilla pálida, susurrarle improperios al oído… le quería, y aquello le pesaba.

No hablaron más por el resto del viaje, que fue largo, él dormía tranquilamente y ella le observaba con una sonrisa pequeña, al llegar, entraron a la enorme casa que se extendía frente a ellos, que le serviría de hospital, pues nadie podía saber que Theodore Nott estaba enfermo, el hombre bajó del auto y se irguió, estaba asustado, Luna podía notarlo, le conocía demasiado bien, así que caminó con una enorme sonrisa adentro de la casa, como si aquello fuese un viaje más de negocios.

-Señorita Lovegood.- La llamó él, ella volteó a mirarlo interrogante, pero él negó levemente.

Como seguridad sólo tenían cuatro guardias, y en aquella casa había sólo un doctor y tres enfermeras, además de dos mujeres como personal de limpieza y cocina, era un secreto su enfermedad, por eso no estaba en los archivos de la Policía Soviética, nadie se podía enterar, si Tom Riddle sabía que Theodore tenía la misma enfermedad de su padre, le esterilizaría al igual que hizo con él. Nott sólo tuvo suerte, lo sometieron a exámenes para detectar la misma deficiencia genética, pero la enfermedad aún no se había desarrollado, por lo tanto, era un espécimen caucásico perfecto, y pudo seguir con su vida.

Comieron en silencio, sólo ellos dos sentados alrededor del enorme comedor, Luna le miraba revolver su comida, por un momento aquel alto y fornido hombre le pareció un muchacho, y quiso abrazarlo y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, al terminar, subieron las escaleras, Luna ayudaba a Theodore en todo, a vestirse, a arreglarse, a todo, nadie más podía ver la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho.

Entraron a una habitación y él se quitó la chaqueta, Luna la colgó, se estaba desabrochando la camisa cuando se detuvo, sus brazos cayeron laxos, y se quedó mirando la pared.

-¿Sucede algo?- Se atrevió a preguntar Luna, había dejado su carpeta a un lado y le pasaba una mano por el brazo lentamente.

-Señorita Lovegood…- Dijo en un susurro. –Quiero que sepa que si algo me sucediera.- Luna negó para callarlo, pero él siguió. –Si algo me sucediera.- Dijo con más ahínco.- Todo está a su nombre, señorita Lovegood.-

Luna se quedó paralizada, mirándolo con los ojos azules muy abiertos, él le puso ambas manos en los hombros, y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Usted es todo lo que me queda.- Le susurró. –Todo está a su nombre.-

Luna negó levemente y siguió con la tarea que él había dejado, desabotonándole la camisa.

-No, Señor Nott, usted tiene familia, la Señorita Jean… amigos, el Reich...- Luna hablaba rápido, le quitó la camisa y la colgó, se quedó un segundo dándole a espalda.

-Jean no es mi prima, señorita Lovegood.- Le susurró. –No puede decírselo a nadie.-

Luna ya lo sospechaba, a decir verdad, estaba segura de eso, pero no sabía la relación que tenían.

-¿Es su amante?- Se atrevió a preguntar con un hilo de voz.

Theodore se paró detrás de ella, si recostaba la cabeza, podía sentir el pecho del hombre, que le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No.- Negó él, y ella le creyó. –Pero no puedo decirte quién es.- La volteó lentamente. –Señorita Lovegood.- Le acarició levemente la mejilla. –Usted es todo lo que tengo.-

Los ojos de Luna brillaron, se decía a sí misma que no se confiara, que era imposible que ese hombre la quisiera, aquello era una relación de pura confianza, amistad y nada más.

-Si muero, prométame que va a tomar todo mi dinero, y va a huir.-

Luna no cabía en su impresión. -¿Y el Reich? ¿Y Tom Riddle?-

-Esta no es su guerra.- Le dijo severo. –Si muero, huya, llévese a la Señorita Jean y huyan, no importa lo que ella haga, llévesela.-

Luna estaba de piedra ¿No importa lo que ella haga?

-Asesinará a Malfoy.- Dijo llevándose una mano a los labios, Theodore se impresionó, sabía que su asistente era astuta y perceptiva, pero nunca pensó que tanto. Su silencio se lo confirmó. –La guerra está perdida.- Dijo con un deje de alivio en la voz. Y sin pensarlo le echó los brazos al cuello a Theodore, que le rodeó la cintura fuertemente.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron el momento.

Luna se aclaró la garganta soltándose y él se separó levemente de ella.

-El Señor Nott sale en un momento.- Dijo firme.

Theodore terminó de desvestirse y se puso la bata, antes de salir, miró a Luna.

-Confío en usted.- Murmuró, ella asintió levemente. –Luna… le quiero.- Susurró de espaldas a ella y salió, dejándola atónita.

Luna haría todo lo que el Teniente le dijo, aunque él no le quisiera, aunque no le hubiese dejado absolutamente nada, ella habría dado la vida por mantener sus secretos, por cumplir su voluntad, porque Luna Lovegood estaba enamorada de Theodore Nott, y él le había demostrado que de una u otra manera, le tenía aprecio, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que saliera vivo de aquella intervención.

Hermione tomaba el té mirando por la ventana, el Señor Malfoy, en el jardín trasero, practicaba tiro con su escopeta, al terminar, salió, y se sentó en una banca a una distancia prudencial del espectáculo.

-¡Señorita Jean!- La llamó el rubio. -¡Venga!-

Hermione se levantó y caminó hasta donde él estaba.

-¿Ha disparado alguna vez?- Preguntó tendiéndole la escopeta.

Hermione sonrió levemente y negó. –Esas cosas no son para una dama, Señor Malfoy.-

Draco negó con una sonrisa ladina. –Conozco muchas damas que saben disparar, tenga, le enseñaré.-

Hermione tomó la escopeta con fingida torpeza, Draco se paró detrás de ella y le ayudó a acomodar los brazos, sentía su aliento cálido en el oído, y la piel se le erizó.

-¿Tiene frío?- Preguntó Malfoy con simpleza.

Hermione asintió nerviosa.

-Debe esperar que el disco llegue a su punto más alto, calcule y dispara.- Le susurró al oído, no la había soltado. El disco salió y Hermione disparó sabiendo que sería demasiado pronto. –Demasiado pronto.- Afirmó el Señor Malfoy, ella bajó el arma y se volteó hacia él.

-Esto no es para mí.- Murmuró decepcionada. Draco se acercó de nuevo a ella y le quitó el arma, pero no se alejó. Se quedó ahí, mirándola.

-Es usted hermosa.- Le dijo, y por primera vez desde que Hermione había llegado, su voz no sonó despectiva o fría, simplemente era eso, "Es usted hermosa"

-Usted también es muy apuesto.- Le susurró ella.

Draco sonrió de lado mirándola a los ojos, y le acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice, luego se alejó un poco.

-Que impertinente soy.- Se disculpó.

Pero Hermione había cometido un error, se perdió en sus ojos de plata, se embriagó con su olor a menta y tabaco, le puso una fina mano en la bien afeitaba mejilla, y se puso de puntillas para depositar un beso en la otra.

Tenía tanto tiempo sin sentir con contacto como aquel. Tanto tiempo sin ser tocada por alguien.

-No se disculpe, Señor Malfoy.- Dijo sonrojándose.

Él la miró y lentamente sonrió, y en un roce fugaz, la besó en los labios, acto seguido, se separó de ella.

-Disculpe… yo… no creo que a su primo le guste esto.- Murmuró.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella. –Es usted un hombre honorable.- Susurró.

Draco la miró a los ojos. –Señorita Granger.- Dijo, y a Hermione se le heló la sangre, se le cayó el mundo. –Tengo esposa.-


	4. Capítulo cuatro

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, esperó que él le disparara, pero no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo, quizá había escuchado mal.

-¿Disculpe?- Murmuró. –Soy Nott, Jean Nott.-

Draco negó levemente con una sonrisa.

-Veo que no me recuerda, Señorita Granger.- Le susurró.-Que lamentable, yo me acordé de sus ojos en medio de aquel baile.-

Hermione recordó de dónde le conocía, como un golpe en la frente, su mente viajó a ese día que había logrado huir del grupo que se llevaban al campo de concentración, y caminó, sedienta, hambrienta y cansada, caminó por horas hasta que oscureció, y entonces cayó al suelo, al despertar, unos ojos plateados la miraban con miedo.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó el hombre rubio frente a ella con uniforme del ejército alemán.

-Hermione Granger.- Murmuró ella casi sin fuerzas, luego recobró el sentido.-Yo… por favor no me mate.-

Pero el hombre no parecía dispuesto a matarle. –Escapó.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Ella asintió levemente, era un muchacho, probablemente tendría uno o dos años más que ella.

-Cerca de aquí hay un pueblo.- Murmuró, y le dio una cantimplora con agua, que Hermione bebió rápidamente, sintiendo que le volvía el alma al cuerpo. –Pregunte por Adalberta Bock, y vaya a su casa.-

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, Hermione no sabía cómo agradecerle, le había perdonado la vida, podía haberle asesinado, pero no lo había hecho.

-Dios lo bendiga.- Murmuró besándole la mano, él se apartó, quizás se estaba arrepintiendo, así que corrió en la dirección que él le indicó.

Todo era cierto, Adalberta Bock, el pueblo, la mujer le dio comida y vestido, resulta que era una mujer Alemana que ayudaba a los judíos a salir del país, y así lo hizo con ella, pero libertad no era lo que esperaba a Hermione, aunque los demás lograron escapar, la Policía Soviética la atrapó, y tuvo el infortunio de toparse con Scrimgeour, quién se enamoró de la pequeñez de la chica, y su carácter fuerte, entonces, la convirtió en aquel instrumento. Así pasó el tiempo, Hermione se convirtió en una asesina, y Draco Malfoy en un monstruo.

-El soldado…- Susurró ella.

-Puede ver que ya no soy un soldado.- Murmuró él. –Creí haberle dicho que escapara.-

-Cuando llegué a América, comencé a trabajar en casa de una mujer, ella me acogió como su hija, que había muerto… resultó ser la Tía Abuela de Nott.- Mintió.

Draco le creyó ¿De qué otra manera tendría el teniente una judía en su casa?

-¿No lo sabe?- Preguntó él.

Ella negó.

-¿Le dirá? ¿Finalmente va a matarme?- Preguntó.

Draco sintió un peso en el pecho ¿Cómo le explicaba? Él odiaba a los judíos, los odiaba igual o más que el mismísimo Riddle, pero cuando la vio tirada en el suelo, casi muerta y deshidratada, sintió una enorme ternura, inmensa, y desde ese día pensó en ella, cuando la recordó en el baile, el corazón le dio un vuelco, hacía tanto que no sentía nada, no podía matarla, desde que mataron a sus padres en Rusia, a Draco no le quedaba nada por lo qué ser feliz, pero ella, le hacía sentir cosas, con sus maneras, sus saltos, sus sonrisas.

-No.- Negó. –Pero debe jurarme, aquí y ahora, que le es fiel al Reich.-

Hermione soltó un par de lágrimas, y con el corazón en la garganta hizo el saludo del Reich. Quería morirse ahí mismo, estaba menos segura que nunca, él la iba a matar, quería pensar que la iba a matar, pero nada sucedió, Draco Malfoy dio la vuelta, y entró a la casa. Por un momento Hermione se decepcionó, deseó que él la matara, lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas ¿Cómo mataría ahora al hombre que le había perdonado la vida no una, sino dos veces?

Hermione cayó al suelo arrodillada y lloró, lloró hasta que sintió que era tan ligera que volaba. Finalmente, entró, y subió a su habitación, recordando el roce de labios del Señor Malfoy, y sus palabras "Tengo esposa."

Luna se quedó dormida en el sofá de la sala de estar, cuando despertó, era probable que la intervención hubiese acabado, subió corriendo y vio al doctor salir de la habitación que hacía las veces de quirófano.

-¿Cómo está él?- Preguntó.

El Doctor puso cara seria. –Señorita, la operación fue un éxito, pero la parte complicada viene en la recuperación, debe cuidarse mucho, una de mis enfermeras se quedará con él, pero por favor, asegúrese de que tome todos los medicamentos, y se alimente bien, estas dos semanas, son esenciales para su recuperación total de esta enfermedad.-

Luna asintió levemente, y entró a la habitación donde Theodore yacía inconsciente con oxígeno, le tomó la mano suavemente.

-Todo va a estar bien.- Susurró. Comenzó a quitarle el cabello de la cara, y le acarició la frente. –Se va a recuperar.- Afirmó.

Las enfermeras entraron y se llevaron la camilla, y con ayuda de los soldados, lo instalaron en un cuarto, Luna se quedó mirándolo, atenta a su respiración pausada, el doctor entró.

-Está estable.- Dijo. –Le quitaremos el oxígeno y lo dejaremos descansar, la enfermera se encargará de todo, despreocúpese.-

Luna asintió.

-Muchas gracias, que tenga buena noche.-

El doctor se fue y sólo quedaron en la casa los cuatro guardias, una enfermera, y una mujer para el servicio, además de ella y Theodore.

Cuando le quitaron el oxígeno, podía notar que respiraba con más dificultad, pero aún no despertaba, corrió un sillón hasta el borde de la cama, y se sentó a velar su sueño, la mujer de servicio entró.

-Señorita, la cena está servida.- Le susurró.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. –Bajo en un momento.-

La mujer salió y unos minutos después, Luna se sentó a la mesa, con la enfermera que había quedado, ella se levantó con vergüenza, pero Luna le hizo una seña con la mano. –Despreocúpese, puede acompañarme en las comidas.- Le susurró cordial.

La mujer sonrió. –Gracias.- Susurró, y le tendió la mano. –Soy Astoria, Astoria Greengrass.-

-Luna Lovegood.- Luna se sentó y comenzó a comer en silencio.

-Se pondrá bien.- Dijo la mujer rubia. –Despertará pronto, puede dormir en su habitación, yo estaré pendiente de todo.-

-Claro.- Murmuró Luna, pero la verdad es que le habría gustado quedarse a su lado.

La comida terminó y Luna subió a ver a Theodore, pero seguía sin despertar, así que se fue a su alcoba, tomó un baño, se puso su bata de dormir y se metió a la cama, pensó hasta que el sueño le ganó y cayó en brazos de Morfeo, cuando despertó, se arregló y fue directamente a la alcoba de Theodore, la enfermera estaba ahí, dándole de comer.

-Despertó.- Murmuró ella con una sonrisa, y Luna se la devolvió, se paró al borde de la cama y le miró con cariño. –Le cuesta hablar, le duele el pecho.-

Luna asintió levemente, y Theo la miró con ojos anhelantes, y estiró su mano, Luna la tomó con cariño sintiendo un cosquilleo en todo el brazo, y sintió como sin mucha fuerza, Theodore la apretaba.

-Les dejaré solos.- Dijo la enfermera saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

-Mejorarás.- Dijo Luna sonriente, Theodore aún no le soltaba la mano, él asintió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara más, Luna acercó su oído al rostro de él, pero el muchacho le volteó la cara y la miró fijamente a los ojos, con poca fuerza, la acercó, y la besó en los labios, fue un roce, un choque de labios nada más, pero cuando Luna se alejó, tenía el corazón hinchado de felicidad.

-Te quiero…- Dijo Theodore bajito y con dificultad.

-Te quiero, Theodore, Te quiero.- Le susurró Luna con lágrimas en los ojos, y le besó la mano. –No te dejaré, no te dejaré nunca.- Balbuceó.

Y Theodore sonrió, y sintió una enorme paz, porque sabía que Luna decía la verdad, que nunca le iba a dejar solo, que nunca le iba a fallar.

Hermione se despertó esa mañana con mucho miedo, estuvo largo rato mirando al techo antes de arreglarse para bajar, pero sus miedos eran irracionales, pues el Señor Malfoy no se encontraba en casa.

-Ha salido.- Dijo el ama de llaves con una sonrisa.-Pero dijo que si quería salir de paseo, o de compras, le dijera al chófer, y él la llevaría con gusto.-

-¿Dijo a qué hora regresaba?- Preguntó ella.

La mujer negó levemente. –Sólo dijo que iba a reunirse con unas personas.-

Hermione asintió levemente, ya que no estaba, saldría a comprar algunas cosas, quizás un vestido y un par de sombreros, moriría pronto, estaba segura, por lo tanto podía gastar sin sentirse culpable. Le pidió al chófer que la llevara a algunas tiendas, compró dos sombreros, un vestido, una bonita falda beige con una camisa rosa palo, unos zapatos de tacón, otro vestido más casual, un bellísimo abrigo marrón, pues comenzaba a helar, unos pendientes, un reloj nuevo y unos lentes de sol.

Cuando llegó, con un oficial cargado de bolsas, el Señor Malfoy estaba en el salón leyendo un libro, pareció tensarse cuando ella entró.

-Buenas tardes, señorita.- Saludó.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza. –Deje todo en mi alcoba, por favor.- Susurró al oficial, y se acercó al Señor Malfoy, para sentarse en el sofá junto al suyo.

-¿Hay algo que quiera decirme?- Preguntó él con severidad.

-Ahora me siento completamente indigna de hablarle.- Aceptó.

Draco frunció los labios, en parte lo era, era inferior, pero ¿no era acaso, de cierta forma, familia del Teniente? –He decidido olvidar su origen y enfocarme en su futuro.- Le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-No sabe cuánto le agradezco.- Hermione le tomó la mano, él no respondió al agarre, pero tampoco quitó la mano, a pesar de estar enfundada en un guante marrón bastante grueso, sentía un cosquilleo cuando la mano de la chica tocaba la suya.

-Despreocúpese.-

-Señor Malfoy, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero… ayer me dijo… que era casado.- Hermione miró al suelo, y él entendió que lo anterior era sólo el permiso para hablar del tema del beso.

-Lo recuerdo.- Comentó, incitándola a que prosiguiera, dentro de él, quería saber qué sentía ella, si había sentido el mismo deseo arrebatador que él cuando sus labios se rozaron.

-Yo… no lo sé, no sé qué decir.- Hermione se sentía confundida ¿Qué hacía ahí? Se había prometido mantener la distancia con el señor Malfoy, cosa que se le daba muy bien antes de ayer, pero al verlo ahí sentado, tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle algo cuya respuesta le asegurara que no iba a matarla. -¿Quiere ver mis compras?- Preguntó avergonzada.

El señor Malfoy levantó una ceja, pero asintió levemente, ella soltó el agarre y subió las escaleras quitándose el suéter que llevaba, al llegar a la alcoba, las bolsas y paquetes estaban sobre la cama, le mostró todo, mientras él sólo estaba parado con las manos en la espalda.

-Todo está muy bonito.- Dijo finalmente. –Permítame ponerle el reloj.-

Hermione lo sacó de la cajita y se lo entregó, se desenfundó el guante y le ofreció la mano delicadamente, él le puso el reloj con delicadeza, y le tomó la mano.

-¿Está consciente de que esto está mal en todo el sentido?- Preguntó mirándola sin expresión alguna. Hermione asintió levemente. -¿Está también consciente de que siento una obsesión casi enfermiza por usted desde el momento en que la encontré al borde de la muerte?-

Aquello no se lo esperaba, la boca se le secó, Draco la atrajo hacia sí con brusquedad, y la besó, esta vez no fue un roce de labios, suave y fugaz, sino una pelea, con su lengua exploró la boca de la chica, que respondía con la misma pasión y ferocidad, enredó los dedos en los rizos castaños de ella, y Hermione tuvo que poner sus manos en los hombros de él para no caerse. Cuando se separaron, Hermione sintió que le había sacado el alma, se quedó un segundo con los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrió, se encontró con los de él, mirándola con deseo.

Pero no hizo nada más, sólo se fue, bruscamente, dejándola ahí, mareada y despeinada, se sentó en la cama y se tocó los labios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía una misión, no entendía por qué Scrimgeour la había mandado ahí tanto tiempo antes, pero aún le quedaba mes y medio para realizarla, a ese paso, para cuando tuviera que matar al Señor Malfoy, acabaría queriéndole en su cama.

Negó rápidamente como volviendo a la tierra, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Cabeza fría, Granger.- Murmuró. –Cabeza fría.-

Por un momento había perdido el hilo, pero ya no más, Draco Malfoy sabía que era una judía, sabía que no era la prima de sangre de Theodore Nott, pero nada más, no tenía idea de su relación con la Policía Soviética y mucho menos de la misión que le habían encomendado, por lo tanto, sólo debía mantenerse viva un tiempo más, completar su misión y salir de ahí, y si tenía que enamorar al Señor Malfoy para que no le matara antes que ella a él, entonces lo haría.


	5. Capítulo cinco

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy decidida, bajó a desayunar y el Señor Malfoy ya se encontraba en el comedor tomando café y leyendo el diario.

-Buenos días.- Canturreó con fingida alegría, Draco la miró por encima del periódico, e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza para seguir leyendo, les sirvieron el desayuno y él comió en silencio. –Señor Malfoy, sé que comienza a enfriar, pero me encantaría ir al campo otra vez.- Dijo coqueta.

Draco, que no esperaba esa actitud tan segura en la castaña, levantó una ceja.

-¿Hoy?- Preguntó desentendido, ella asintió efusiva. –No veo el problema.- Murmuró. –Partiremos en una hora.-

Hermione terminó su desayuno y subió alegre, cuando bajó, una hora después, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco campestre, zapatos bajos, y un sombrero con florecillas, también unos lentes de sol y el cabello suelto en tirabuzones perfectos dándole un aire infantil.

-Señor Malfoy.- Le llamó, él levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta. -¿Podría por favor ponerme el reloj?- La pregunta sonó inocente en sus labios, pero también increíblemente sensual, Draco respiró hondo.

-La creo completamente capaz de hacerlo sola, Señorita Nott.- Masculló saliendo.

Ella se quedó mirando como el rubio se iba, y su expresión inocente cambió a una más severa, ojalá pudiese matarlo de una vez, pensó, y se asustó, porque se dio cuenta que por primera vez en su vida, de verdad había deseado asesinar a alguien.

En el auto, el señor Malfoy no le dirigió la palabra, él se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, y ella a canturrear una canción en alemán, hasta que llegaron, y además de los oficiales que esperaban afuera de la casa, estaban completamente solos, Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en decir nada, subió directamente a la alcoba a ponerse el bañador, Draco salió y comenzó a leer bajo el sol, cuando la vio pasar corriendo a su lado para zambullirse desde el muelle.

-¡Está helada señor Malfoy!- Dijo ella sonriente.

Draco la miraba por encima de sus gafas de lectura, maldita fuera esa mujer, lo volvía loco, toda ella le provocaba cualquier cantidad de pensamientos indecorosos, la odiaba por ello, por un momento pensó en llevársela a un campo de concentración, incluso se le ocurrió simplemente dispararle entre los ojos, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, cuando finalmente se dijo que era una locura sentir aquello por una mujer judía, no pudo, no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para matarla, porque lo volvía más loco el imaginarse sin ella, sin la forma en que reía y canturreaba por doquier.

No podía contar las noches, que sin conocer más que su nombre y su origen, se había encontrado soñándola, anhelándola, pensando si había valido la pena traicionar todo lo que creía para salvarla, pensando si ella pensaba en él, se había sentido iracundo al darse cuenta que ella no le recordaba, incluso el día que se casó pensó en ella, y se burló de sí mismo.

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Entre al agua!- Gritó el objeto de sus pensamientos.

Le odiaba.

Pero la deseaba a partes iguales.

La quería escuchar delirar de dolor, o quizá de placer, o ambas.

-¡Señor Malfoy!- Volvió a gritar.

Draco se levantó y salió un rato después con su bañador, para meterse al agua con lentitud y finalmente nadar hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-¡Decidió met…!- No la dejó terminar, la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, se dio cuenta que aunque él llegaba al suelo, ella no, así que la tomó de las nalgas y la besó con fiereza, con fuerza, casi dolorosamente, y la escuchaba gemir, no sabía si era una queja, o un suspiro de placer, pero deseó que fueran ambas, porque nadie lo hacía sentir así y no hacía nada al respecto.

Se besaron hasta quedarse sin aire, él alejó su rostro, pero aún la sostenía, ella le había enrollado las piernas en la cintura, sus pechos pequeños le rozaban el pecho y sus uñas se clavaban en sus hombros desesperadamente.

-¿Ama a su esposa, Señor Malfoy?- Preguntó ella, él le respondió besándola de nuevo, y caminando con ella a la orilla, entró a la casa, sin soltarla, sólo deteniendo los besos para respirar, y la tiró en el sillón.

-Vas a hacer lo que te diga.- Le susurró con voz ronca. La quería a su merced.

Hermione asintió levemente. Estaba asustada, pero si quería vivir, debía hacerlo, estaba completamente expuesta, si Draco Malfoy le decía que saltara, ella debía preguntar ¿Qué tan alto? Si le pedía la cabeza de Tom Riddle en un plato, debía preguntar ¿Con sal o con pimienta? Por lo menos hasta que pudiera asesinarlo, y entonces sería libre, de él, de Scrimgeour, de Nott, de todos.

Sí, valía la pena.

-Quítate la ropa.- Le dijo.

Hermione se levantó, y como si fuese una niña inexperta, se fue quitando el bañador empapado, quedando completamente desnuda al instante, frente a Draco, que sólo estaba parado mirándola, no la tocó, sólo se quedó mirándola, y se quitó su bañador, cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Hermione pudo ver como el miembro del hombre crecía, por un momento lo deseó más que nada el mundo, tenía tanto tiempo sin contacto físico.

-Voltéate.- Le ordenó Draco. Hermione le obedeció, y estuvo un rato así, hasta que se dio cuenta que Draco se había ido.

Luna le daba sopa a Theodore amorosamente, mientras le leía el diario, él la miraba sonriente, como si fuese una pequeña niña, pero no lo era y Theodore lo sabía, Luna Lovegood era una mujer, y una mujer muy competente, por cierto, inteligente y maravillosa, él sabía que la quería desde hacía mucho, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada, disfrutaba en secreto ver como la muchacha anotaba todo religiosamente en su libreta, y como se acomodaba las gafas en el puente de la nariz, muchas veces, cuando apenas estaba comenzando a trabajar con ella, la llamaba hasta muy tarde, con una excusa vaga como, necesito escribir una carta urgente, finalmente le pidió que se mudara a su casa, objetando que la necesitaba disponible las veinticuatro horas.

A veces, se sentía egoísta, tenía dos años sin darle vacaciones a la chica, por la única razón de que no creía poder sobrevivir lejos de ella.

-Listo.- Dijo la muchacha.-La señorita Greengrass vendrá en un momento a cambiar tu vendaje.-

Theodore asintió levemente.

-Voy a darme un baño, señor Nott.- Murmuró.

Theodore estiró la mano hacia a ella, que se la tomó con cariño.

-Puedes sobrevivir un rato sin mi agenda.- Se burló.

Theodore esbozó una sonrisa triste. ¿Y sin ella? ¿Podría sobrevivir sin ella? No había mencionado nada del beso, se había dedicado a cuidarle y seguía diciéndole "Señor Nott". Quería curarse de una buena vez, tener su fuerza de antaño y tomarla por la cintura para abrazarla fuertemente, y pedirle que pasara lo que pasara, se mantuviera viva.

La vio salir, con ese contoneo sensual y el cabello largo rozándole el trasero, ese bonito trasero que aún no había tenido oportunidad de tocar.

Hermione volteó, pero no lo vio, así que subió las escaleras, se puso su vestido, y salió, él la esperaba en el auto, el viaje fue incómodo y silencioso, sólo estaba ahí sentado, con esa mueca que ponía, como si algo oliera terrible, y ella miraba por la ventana, con el cabello desordenado y sin sombrero, pero con aire digno, no se sentiría humillada, se negaba.

Al llegar, se bajaron, subió cada uno a su alcoba, y no volvieron a verse, ni ese día ni el resto de la semana.

-¿El Señor Malfoy sigue en casa?- Preguntó ella a la mucama cuando hubo pasado exactamente una semana.

-Sí señorita, pero se empeña en comer en su alcoba.-

Ella asintió levemente. Al parecer, el Señor Malfoy era, contra todo pronóstico, un cobarde incorregible.

-Quizá no debería decir esto.- Agregó la mucama. –Pero la esposa del Señor pasará una semana aquí, llega por la tarde.- Murmuró avergonzada.

Hermione se sintió furiosa, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender. –Tiene razón.- Dijo severa. –No debería decirlo.-

La muchacha se fue asustada y ella se sintió terriblemente mal, así que se fue pisando fuerte, rumbo al salón de pintura, pero antes de subir, ordenó a una de las sirvientas.

-Lléveme un whisky a la sala de pintura.-

Se sentó a pintar con rabia, frente al espejo, se pintaba a sí misma, sus rasgos finos, su cabello desordenado, tomaba del vaso de vez en cuando, y continuaba, estuvo así muchas horas, pintándose, con la mente en los colores y las formas, hasta que una voz fría rompió su silencio.

-No refleja lo que eres, no sabes captar tu propia belleza.-

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero pudo suponer que bastante.

-¿Y usted lo sabe?- Preguntó bruscamente.

-¿Por qué está tan molesta?-

Hermione se tensó. –Usted es un cobarde.- Y ella era una idiota, pensó, acababa de poner en peligro toda la misión, fácil, lo hacía rabiar, él se molestaba, le disparaba, una judía menos, Scrimgeour furioso.

Draco la levantó de la silla tomándola por los hombros, se veía iracundo.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?-

Ya estaba hecho. -¡Es un cobarde!- Masculló. –Me dejó ahí, desnuda, humillada, como una completa ramera.-

Él la soltó con brusquedad.

-¡Y ahora no hace más que esconderse! ¿Qué pretende?- Se acercó a él peligrosamente. -¿Qué quiere de mí?- Le susurró.

-Todo.- Respondió él mirándola fijo, Hermione retrocedió unos pasos. –Usted es una completa tonta ¿Qué no se da cuenta? ¿Qué no soy lo bastante obvio?- La expresión de la muchacha cambió. –La quiero toda, quiero beberla entera.- Por un momento, ella pensó que la iba a besar.

-Entonces bébame.- Murmuró, y sus labios se rozaron.

-No.- Dijo él alejándose un poco. –Porque así como no tengo el valor de asesinarla, tampoco tengo el valor de cogérmela.-

Sonó tan vulgar, tan sucio, que en vez de asustarse, porque él había pensado en matarla, Hermione se sintió dichosa, porque también la deseaba, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó con furia, él respondió con la misma pasión, sin embargo, la separó.

-No lo entiende.- Murmuró.

-Tiene razón.- Dijo ella respirando agitada. –No lo entiendo un comino.-

En eso, se escuchó un auto afuera.

-Señor Malfoy, su esposa está aquí.- Dijo un sirviente entrando.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, y él salió con paso agitado, ella se pasó las manos por el cabello. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso no era profesional? El plan era enamorar a Malfoy, no provocarle. Y ahora su esposa estaba ahí, sólo deseaba que Theodore llegara, que el resto del tiempo pasara, que Draco Malfoy muriera de una buena vez.

Un dolor se alojó en su pecho con ese pensamiento.

Porque iba a morir. Porque ella iba a matarle. Porque ella DEBÍA matarle.

Luna sonrió mientras miraba a Theodore comer, una semana de recuperación era suficiente para que él pudiera alimentarse solo y hablar, así que la enfermera pasaba menos tiempo en la casa, lo que para la rubia era un alivio, pues le había encontrado batiendo las pestañas frente a su jefe.

-¿Ha recibido noticias de casa, señorita Lovegood?- Preguntó picando la carne.

-Sí, justo hoy, Celia me llamó, dijo que la esposa del Señor Malfoy había llegado, que todo estaba de maravilla.-

-¿Y Jean?-

-Muy bien, hace una semana ella y el señor Malfoy volvieron al campo, ha salido de compras, y se ha distraído pintando.-

Theodore asintió levemente.

-¿Y usted?- Preguntó.

-¿Qué hay de mí?-

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

Ella asintió sonriente. -¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-No lo sé, Señorita Lovegood.- Murmuró. –La besé.- Afirmó.

Ella sonrió soñadora. –Precisamente.- Dijo en un tono misterioso. –Es por ello que me encuentro tan bien, Señor Nott.-

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. –Pensé que la había ofendido, me sentía, profundamente avergonzado.- Dijo sincero.

-¿Ofenderme? Me halaga.- La rubia se miró las manos, decidida a decir todo aquello que callaba. –Le quiero, señor Nott.-

-Y sin embargo, no me llama Theodore.- Acotó él.

-Usted tampoco me llama Luna.-

Ambos sonrieron.

-También te quiero, Luna.-

Y tomó su fina y blanca mano para besarla con dulzura.

-Por favor, le suplico, no se aleje de mí.-

-Nunca, Theodore.- Murmuró ella.

Y se acercó para darle un beso, lento, suave, dulce pero firme, y así sellaron un pacto, ella prometió guardar sus secretos, cuidarlo, protegerlo con su amor y su dulzura, y él prometió velar por ella, por su seguridad, por su vida, y ambos juraron amarse, aunque para el momento ninguno de los dos lo sabía, juraron amarse.

-Querida, que bueno que llegaste.- Dijo el Señor Malfoy acercándose a la mujer que atravesaba la puerta, Hermione miraba la escena desde lo alto de las escaleras, y podía decir, muy a su pesar, que aquella mujer era hermosa, de piel bronceada, alta, rasgos finos, ojos verdes, cabello castaño, elegante y hermosa. Bajó hasta que ella fijó su vista en la castaña.

-Te extrañaba, querido, pero veo que estás bien acompañado.-

Draco miró a Hermione y se tensó.

-Querida, ella es Jean Nott, la prima de Theodore.-

La mujer le estrechó la mano con elegancia.

-Panthea Malfoy, pero dime Pansy.-

-Jean Nott… usted puede decirme Señorita Nott.-

La tensión era palpable, Hermione subió las escaleras.

-Cenaré en mi alcoba.- Dijo molesta.

-Es antipática.- Comentó la Señora Malfoy con desagrado.

-Es una niña.- Murmuró Draco molesto.

Era una idiota, una imbécil, bien, Hermione, estabas cavando tu tumba, mejor te das un tiro ya mismo o el señor Malfoy subirá a hacerlo por ti, estaba perdiendo los estribos, esa misión acabaría con su vida, de cualquier forma, la realizara o no, acabaría con su maldita vida.


	6. Capítulo seis

Decidió desayunar en su alcoba, no se atrevía a mirar a la esposa del Señor Malfoy, esa mujer no tenía la culpa de nada, viéndolo con perspectiva, ella era la víctima en esa situación, así que comió, se bañó y vistió, pero no bajó, simplemente se pasó la mañana leyendo en su cama, cuando se aburrió, pidió que le subieran la comida, almorzó, y fue a la sala de pintura, donde pasó la tarde, se fue a dormir sin cenar, e hizo eso los tres días siguientes.

Finalmente, no pudo escapar más del Señor Malfoy, porque al no verla durante cuatro días, él entró a su habitación sin tocar, ella estaba en bata de dormir, y leía sentada en la cama.

-¡Señor Malfoy!- Se indignó cerrando el libro. -¿No sabe tocar?- Preguntó.

-¿Por qué no ha salido de la alcoba?- Murmuró molesto.

-No puedo mirar a su esposa.- Aceptó. –Siento que la he ofendido en muchos sentidos.-

Draco sabía que ella no se refería a la ácida bienvenida, sino a los eventos posteriores a ese, y asintió levemente, comprendiendo el punto de la castaña.

-Bueno, señorita Granger, mañana bajará a desayunar con nosotros, mi esposa se va en dos días, y no le gustaría que dijera que la prima del Señor Nott es una anfitriona muy maleducada.- Hermione percibió ese tono de amenaza en su voz.

-Mi primo llega pasado mañana, bien podrá disculparme con ella.-

Draco Malfoy negó. –Usted no me entiende, no es una petición, es una orden.-

Hermione se tensó, él se había sentado en la cama, así que ella asintió decidida.

-Perfecto.- Dijo saliendo.

-Señor Malfoy.- Le llamó.

Él se dio la vuelta.

-Un placer verle.-

Draco esbozo una sonrisa que por primera vez pareció eso verdaderamente, y ella se la devolvió.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, a la mañana siguiente bajó, con su vestido más bonito, el cabello impecable y un maquillaje ligero, desprendiendo un olor a caramelo, ellos ya estaban ahí, y una figura nueva que no había visto el día de la llegada de la Señora Malfoy.

-Buenos días.- Saludó cordial. –Señora Malfoy, quería disculparme, el día de su llegada fui muy grosera, me encontraba pasando por un mal momento.

Pansy sonrió con superioridad. –Tranquila, señorita Nott.-

-Jean.- Afirmó Hermione.

-Jean…- Repitió la mujer. –Ella es mi prima, Tracey Davis.-

Hermione saludó a la nueva figura, era una muchachita de cabello negro y liso, piel pálida, enormes ojos verdes y una nariz pequeñita que le daba un aire místico y angelical, sonrió con timidez y le ofreció una mano que Hermione estrechó con delicadeza, era extremamente delgada, y tenía dedos largos y finos.

-Un placer, señorita Davis.-

-Llámeme Tracey, por favor.- Pidió.

Ella se sentó y comieron en silencio.

-La señorita Davis se quedará más que yo en Nott Manor.- Dijo Pansy como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿A qué debemos el honor?- Preguntó Hermione para complacerla.

-En el partido decidieron que es tiempo de que el Teniente de el ejemplo de la noble familia alemana.- Hermione enarcó las cejas, poco sorprendida. –Y nadie mejor que la Señorita Davis, cuya familia es muy adinerada y poderosa. ¿La aprueba?-

-Lamentablemente.- Dijo Hermione con suficiencia. –Necesito conocer a la Señorita Davis.- Le sonrió. –Pero puedo pensar que seremos grandes amigas.-

La señora Malfoy soltó una risa elegante y no se habló más del tema.

A pesar de compartir las comidas con ellos, Hermione no bajó más, se fue a dormir con un peso en el estómago, ansiosa, pues al día siguiente al fin volvería Nott.

Luna anotaba cosas en su libreta en la puerta de la casa, Astoria ayudaba al Señor Nott a bajar las escaleras, pero éste le decía que se encontraba perfectamente, y que su bastón era ayuda suficiente, se despidió de ella en la entrada, y subió al auto, finalmente, Luna también lo hizo.

-Volvemos a casa.- Dijo Theodore con un suspiro.

-Recuerde, se cayó por las escaleras.- Comentó la rubia.

-Sí, señorita Luna.- Se burló él.

Ella sonrió y le miró con ternura, él le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es usted muy guapo, Señor Theodore.- Murmuró.

Él sonrió ampliamente. –Es usted muy hermosa, Luna.-

Se dieron un beso suave y lento.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?- Preguntó ella. –Lo había olvidado, pero la Señora Panthea debe estar en casa… con su prima.-

Ambos se miraron con preocupación y tristeza, él sabía desde el principio a qué se debía la visita de la Señorita Davis, se comenzaba a rumorear, que el Señor Nott no tenía esposa porque tenía otras preferencias, por lo tanto, era deber del partido acallar esas acusaciones, y él sabía que debía aceptar a la Señorita Davis, pues aunque su hermosa asistente era una mujer capaz, no era alemana, sino francesa, y aquello disgustaba a Tom Riddle, por lo tanto, la Señorita Davies, con sus finos rasgos, su piel pálida y su jugosa herencia, encajaba aún más en el concepto.

-Es algo que debo hacer.- Susurró Theodore.

Luna Lovegood asintió con una sonrisa triste, miró por la ventana y no volvió a hablar en todo el viaje, ella conocía su puesto, y sabía también cuál era el de su jefe. Por un momento ella deseó no estar ahí, no haber salido nunca de Francia, haber muerto en algún momento, y él deseó volver a ser un soldado, o que la Señorita Davies no se enamorara de él, que se enamorara de otro, de cualquier otro.

Y mientras más se acercaba a su casa, su miedo crecía.

-Llegamos.- Murmuró Luna viendo las puertas abrirse frente a ella después del largo viaje.

Se bajaron del auto, ella entró con paso firme y saludó a Hermione besándola en ambas mejillas, a Pansy, Draco y Tracey, con un asentimiento de cabeza, y los cinco vieron a Theodore entrar apoyándose en un bastón.

-¡Señor Nott! ¿Qué le ha pasado?- Preguntó Pansy escandalizada.

Él sonrió y le restó importancia. –Me he caído, algo menor.-

Pansy lo besó en ambas mejillas, la señorita Tracey hizo una leve reverencia, Draco Malfoy le dio un abrazo, y Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello.

-Debes explicarme todo esto.- Susurró en oído.

Draco Malfoy sabía la condición de su amigo, pero además de su doctor, enfermeras y Luna, era el único.

-Vamos a comer, estoy hambriento.-

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, Luna vio que sólo había cinco platos y captó inmediatamente, así que con una leve sonrisa, entró a la cocina, a comer en la mesa del servicio, porque eso era a fin de cuentas, servicio. Theodore la siguió con la mirada, y quiso pedirle que se quedara, pero no se atrevió a expresar nada, por miedo a que se notara la urgencia de su voz.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- Preguntó Draco.

-Muy placentero.- Mintió él.

-Lamento que no llegaras antes, Theodore, mañana es mi partida.-

Él hizo una mueca. –Lamentable.- Murmuró.

Comieron en silencio, Hermione lanzaba miradas a Theodore de vez en cuando, que revolvía la comida con tedio, Draco Malfoy parecía absorto en sus cavilaciones y Pansy charlaba animosamente con Tracey, cuando terminó, se levantó.

-Si me disculpan, estoy algo indispuesta, subiré a mi alcoba.- Murmuró.

Todos asintieron, Theodore se levantó tras ella, no le pareció necesario decir nada, cuando estuvieron arriba, él le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a su despacho.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó ella una vez adentro, él se sentó cansado en la butaca.

-Es una enfermedad del corazón, es degenerativa y viene de familia.- Explicó. –Nadie debe saberlo.-

Ella negó.

-¿Estás bien?-

-La operación fue un éxito, el doctor me garantiza unos años de vida.-

-¿Y su futura esposa lo sabe?-

-Sí.- Dijo él mecánicamente. –Perdón, no, no lo sabe.- Murmuró.

-Me refiero a Tracey, no a la Señorita Lovegood.-

Theodore se tensó.

-¿Qué sabe?-

-Nada.- Murmuró ella. –Soy observadora.-

Él asintió levemente.

-Eso tampoco puede saberlo nadie.-

Ella negó.

-Tengo algo que contarte.- Susurró con vergüenza.

-Adelante.-

-Ya sé de dónde me conoce el Señor Malfoy.- Susurró, y ante la mirada turbada del muchacho, se dispuso a contarle como la había encontrado.

-¿No sabe que eres agente?- Preguntó, ella negó segura. -¿Tampoco sabe que no eres mi prima y que estoy al tanto de que eres judía?- Ella negó igualmente. –Podemos lidiar con esto por un mes más.-

Hermione asintió levemente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó ella con más confianza.

-Ya dije que bien.- Murmuró él.

-Físicamente.- Acotó la muchacha. –Pero ¿Y tu corazón?-

Theodore la miró profundamente avergonzado, pero también triste.

-Hermione.- Susurró, y ella se sentó en el brazo de la butaca y le tomó la mano entre las suyas. -¿Nunca ha querido pertenecer sólo a usted misma?- Preguntó.

-Constantemente.- Le dijo ella con los ojos cristalizados.

-Prométame una cosa.- Le pidió Theodore. –El día del golpe, usted se irá inmediatamente, y se llevará a la Señorita Lovegood.- Hermione asintió lentamente. –Y la va a proteger.- Le susurró.

-Usted se irá con nosotras.-

Él negó. –Yo tengo otra misión.- Murmuró. –Prométamelo.-

-Lo prometo.- Susurró Hermione pensando qué sería tan peligroso, para que aquella mueca de desesperanza se posara en su rostro.

-Confío en usted.- Dijo él, y le besó la mano. –Créame, confío en usted.-

Hermione también confiaba en él.


End file.
